1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to a controller for a heater.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of controllers for heaters are known in the art. These controllers include electromechanical components to control a valve and an inducer. Once such heater is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,326,025 (the '025 patent). The '025 patent discloses a controller electrically connected to an inducer relay that switches the inducer between a high speed stage and a low speed stage. In addition, the '025 patent discloses a controller that switches the valve between a high flow stage and a low flow stage.
Although the controllers of the prior art may be enjoyed by a wide variety of people, there remains an opportunity to improve upon the controllers of the prior art to define a singular and compact controller. Specifically, the controllers of the prior art require many wires, adding size and cost to the heater. Also, wiring the components adds time since each electrical component must be wired individually. Wiring each electrical component individually subsequently increases human error. Therefore, a controller for a heater is needed that reduces the size of the controller, the cost of the controller, the time to assemble the controller, and reduces human error when assembling the controller.